


A guy named Newton and his stupid laws of attraction

by Miki_and_company



Series: Will they?(they will) (but it'll take forever) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay AND educational!, If you are supposed to study inertia but cant get your mind off davekat, M/M, Physics, Physics homework, Romantic Tension, Short, Tension, this is for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is stupid because he doesn't study, but seems to understand everything anyway. Also he is too distracting for Karkat to focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guy named Newton and his stupid laws of attraction

Dave was balancing his pencil on his nose, which, while it may have looked look fun, surely didn’t help him much with assimilating any school matter.  
It was starting to piss Karkat off.  
“Dave, I’m trying to study for fuck’s sake will you focus ten minutes.”  
At the mention of his name the movement of his head made the pencil fall comedically: Dave caught it then lift up his head to look at his friend.  
“I’m studying.”  
“Having your books open does not entail studying. How do you even pass anything? I can’t believe the negative amount of homework you are getting done can amount to anything resembling a decent grade.”  
“I just listen in class.”  
“Oh as if. You don’t. You’re in a perpetual state of not-even-on-this-fucking-planet-anymore. Any more gone and NASA would need to send a fucking rescue mission to get your ass back on earth.”  
“How do you know that?”  
Karkat blushed and frowned.  
“My point is I don’t understand this shit and you’re distracting me.”  
Dave wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh you know I am. Sadly, I can’t do anything about that.”  
Karkat threw his notes in front of him frustration.  
“Since you’re so smart why won’t you just fucking explain this to me?”  
Dave cleared his throat and moved his chair slightly so he could look at the textbook along with the other guy. He looked cool but the position was just a little bit too intimate to completely ignore. He felt Karkat’s breath shorten a little bit. Maybe. He wished he did, but he wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t just his imagination playing him tricks.  
“Inertia?”  
“Yeah."  
"Now, come on, that's easy."  
"Um, no? It makes no sense! How can an object be moving if there are no forces acting on it? If I make a ball roll it'll stop eventually! When an object is out of energy, it fucking stops! That's is the most basic of common sense!"  
"That's where you're wrong, buddy. The energy you give the ball you're kicking doesn't make it move: it makes it accelerate. And the friction of the wind and the ground makes it decelerate until it stops. An object just tends to kind of keep doin what its doin man. Like if you pushed and object in space, like a meteor or whatever there is to be pushed in space, it would just not stop unless it crashed into something. Like. Nyan cat. Remember that vintage meme? Well, he's a good example. There are no forces on him, cause he stays at the same speed always and can always continue, at the same speed. that rainbow's for the show, pretty useless. And the mass influences the thing in so far as the stuff that's more massive is harder to fuck around with and will keep doin what it's doin more than less massive stuff. Does that makes sense?"  
Karkat was looking at Dave with a dead fish's eyes.  
"And HOW do you know that?"  
"Ain't gonna lie buddy I may have kind of abused internet research when I was really bored that one time. Makes for most the shit I know, actually. Sad thing there are no classes where my knowledge on porn becomes useful though."  
Karkat nudged Dave teasingly.  
"I hate you and your fucking brain."  
Dave casually shuffled Karkat's hair.  
"There? Satisfied? I answered your question?"  
He did, but Karkat wanted to stay this close to him so he pretended to not understand a bit longer.  
"Well, in my problem here, the speed of the object descending from the slope is constant, which means the forces are none? What about gravity?"  
"Doesn't mean there is no forces, dude, it just means they balance out. So, like, the gravity here acts on the object, but is divided into components, parts of it are opposed by the normal force, the force perpendicular to the slope, and parts are opposed by friction. So when you add them all up it becomes zero. Though the object can still be moving."  
"So what's the fucking point of all forces being equal to zero, then?"  
"Well, it tells us the speed of an object is not changing. It stays the same, whether it's not moving at all or moving at a certain set speed. You calculate the force using F=ma. But in this case, you know it's zero."  
"Hm-hm."  
Karkat had tuned off the last part of the explanation and he was chewing at his pencil, looking at Dave. It was true that the boy was distracting, displaying his surprisingly accurate information with an expression of "I don't know, don't ask me." He brushed his hand against Karkat's and there was a fraction of second of hesitation, jauging each other's reactions. Dave didn't notice, or at least he pretended like he hadn't noticed, so Karkat simply kept his hand there.  
"You...uh, you get it? Or am I being flat-angle levels of obtuse to you?"  
"I...I'm okay. I think I...can solve this problem. But...I'll need help with my...chemistry. Later. "  
"Covalent bonds?"  
"No, pressure."  
"Can I...can I get away from your homework then? Just looking at this shit gives me an ulcer."  
Was Dave...blushing?  
"uhh...sure."  
"Not that I want to get away from you bro, but, uh, yeah. Yeah."  
He awkwardly shuffled back to his original seat. The score? Very confused. They spent the remaining of the afternoon ignoring the blatant tension. Once again, the subject was left to be unadressed.  
Well, at least Karkat got to understand physics a little better. If not on inertia, at least on attraction.


End file.
